Shelter
by Liselle129
Summary: Aang is sitting in a cave watching the rain and thinking how much he hates storms.  Katara tries to change his mind and his perspective.  Cute and fluffy oneshot.


Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar or the song "We Will Be a Shelter for Each Other."

Author's Note: Every song I sing at church seems to remind me of Avatar lately. These words were written by Tom Long and set to music by Allen Pote following Hurricane Ivan in Florida a few years ago. They dedicated the song to all victims of natural disasters, and I'd like to pass that along.

Shelter

_In every life, a day will come_

_Beneath an angry sky,_

_The earthly things we build will fall,_

_And we will question why._

Aang sat in the shelter of yet another cave in the Fire Nation, watching the rain fall from the dark clouds above. Occasionally, a jagged streak of lightning flashed across the sky, followed by a low rumble of thunder.

Storms tended to make Aang feel unsettled, partly because of the raw, elemental power prickling all over his skin. The other reason, though, was the destruction they were capable of causing, not only in nature or man-made structures but in his own life and preconceptions. Each storm he could recall recently seemed to herald a drastic change in the course of his life. He remembered all too well the fateful tempest 100 years earlier that had felt like punishment for the cowardice of running away from his duty and responsibility.

Huddled beside him, Appa made a mournful sound, as though he, too, were sharing his bond companion's uncomfortable recollections.

"I know exactly what you mean," Aang sighed, patting his friend's large head, not minding that the fur was still a little damp from their search for a place to shield them from the inclement weather.

_Then heaven whispers in our hearts  
And we are moved to see  
Our neighbor has become a friend  
And friends a family._

Aang looked around the interior of the cave, where his other friends were occupied in their own pursuits, seemingly unaware of his agitation. Sokka was roasting something over a small fire that vented through a natural tunnel angling up through the wall. Toph was experimenting with the meteorite bracelet Sokka had given her while Momo periodically batted at the results of her work. Katara was mending a piece of clothing.

As he watched his friends – no, _family_ – going about their business, Aang realized that not all of the consequences of his 100-year absence were bad ones. Assuming that he'd managed to escape the slaughter of his people in another way and lived his life normally, by the time he could have met the members of this group on which he now relied, he'd have been an old man while they would still have been kids. He wondered if they would have been able to share a kinship anyway.

It was possible that Aang could have found others to support him in his youth. Indeed, that would have been necessary for him to both survive and fully realize his potential. Still, it was hard to imagine any companions quite like these, and he was glad to be so close to them.

_Love can build a house_

_That stands forever,_

_Stronger than a wall of steel or stone._

_We will be a shelter  
For each other in the storm,  
And when we come together,  
We'll be home._

Katara tied off her sewing and set it aside. She rose and walked over to Aang, sitting down beside him.

"I love storms," she remarked. The suddenness of this statement, as well as the fact that it ran counter to his own thoughts, nearly made Aang laugh.

"That's funny," he replied. "I was just thinking how much I hate them."

"Really? Why? I'd think the combination of elements would call out to you."

"I guess it does, but not the way you mean. It just reminds me how much damage storms – and I – can cause."

Katara was silent for a moment, during which she linked her hand with Aang's. Surprised, he turned to look at her sharply, feeling his face grow warm.

"I suppose that depends on how you look at it," she said slowly, gazing straight ahead. "The wind might blow some trees down, but that makes room for new ones. The rain pounds the earth, which needs the water to produce life. When lightning sets fire to a forest, it makes the soil richer for the next generation."

Aang gaped at Katara in amazement, filled with a new rush of love for her. Trust her to find the beautiful in the terrible and to see freshness springing out of the ashes of devastation. He smiled faintly, wondering what he would ever do without her and hoping he would never have to find out.

_For those who wander in the streets,_

_Who shiver in the rain,_

_For all who live in loneliness,_

_For every soul in pain,_

"Back home, storms meant spring and daylight were coming," Katara went on. "Our weather didn't change all that much, but it was nice to see the sun again."

"I'm sorry," said Aang, feeling like he ought to apologize for some obscure reason. "It just seems like every storm almost kills me or at least disrupts my life. There was the one that got me frozen in ice for 100 years, the one where we all nearly drowned trying to save Sokka and the fisherman, and the one that landed us here in the Fire Nation. I keep waiting for what this one will lead to."

Each storm also seemed to remind him of his failures and inadequacy, especially as those related to all of the people he'd been unable to help who were suffering under the privations of war or Fire Nation dominance. He couldn't quite bring himself to voice this part of his problem, but she probably understood it, anyway.

"The first one kept you alive even when the entire Fire Nation was looking for you," Katara answered him, briefly covering old ground. "If it hadn't been for the second, you might never have told me how you left the Southern Air Temple. I don't know about you, but I think that was a good thing. As for the third, well, it got us here, and I'm glad I've learned that the people of the Fire Nation are worth saving. It's just the leaders that need to change."

_For every child who's lost the way,_

_From every friend they knew,_

_We pray that we may find the strength_

_To make this promise true:_

"I already knew that," Aang asserted, letting his vision lose focus as he thought of the happy days he'd once spent playing in the Fire Nation and getting into trouble with friends like Kuzon. None of them had any inkling that Sozin was already plotting his offensive, biding his time until the comet arrived. It was probably just as well to have been in ignorance back then.

"Maybe you did, but the rest of us didn't," replied Katara. "After generations of viewing the Fire Nation as an enemy, it was a good lesson for us to learn." Happy for her understanding, Aang reflexively squeezed the hand he'd almost forgotten he was still holding.

"So, what about this storm?" Aang prompted after thinking over everything Katara had said. Katara turned toward him, smiling, and the two really looked at each other for the first time during this conversation.

"Maybe, this time, it's just rain," she offered softly. Their gazes locked for a long moment, and Aang wasn't even sure he was breathing. Finally, Katara broke eye contact and turned back to observing the weather. However, she edged just a little bit closer to Aang, and he noticed that the rhythm of the rain on stone was no longer irritating but comforting.

"Could you tell me a little more about your friend Kuzon?" Katara asked.

"I'd love to," he answered honestly. They sat and talked while the downfall eased and the sun came peering out from behind the clouds. By the time they were done, Aang had decided that, while this storm was certainly not "just rain," it was definitely something good.

_Love can build a house_

_That stands forever,_

_Stronger than a wall of steel or stone._

_We will be a shelter  
For each other in the storm,  
And when we come together,  
We'll be home._

--

Member of the Boomeraang Squad: charleegirl, Jesus.Lives, Liselle129, Strix Moonwing, Avatarwolf, MormonMaiden, libowiekitty, Snows of Yester-Year, La Vixen de Amor, chocolatecoveredbananacheese, Aangy, and honorary member SnakeEyes16

Author's Note: Has anyone else noticed that it doesn't seem to rain very often in the Avatar universe, and when it does, there seems to be some spiritual significance? This takes place at an unspecified point in the third season, somewhere between The Painted Lady and Nightmares & Daydreams. I don't know if Aang had multiple Fire Nation friends, but it would have made sense.


End file.
